1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of executing, in an image forming apparatus having optional functions prepared therefor, a function selected by a user from a large number of functions and, more specifically, to a technique of informing the user of a not-yet-introduced optional function related to a selected function.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has become increasingly common to connect an image forming apparatus having a printer function or a copy function to a network, to allow use by a plurality of users. Further, the number of apparatuses having a plurality of basic functions (also referred to as modes) such as a copy function, a facsimile function (hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), a network-supported printer function and a scanner function, such as multi-function peripherals (MFP) is increasing. In such a multi-function peripheral, each user selects a basic function (mode) and sets a function of duplex (two-sided) printing or collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), whereby images are formed on sheets of paper in a desired manner.
When a user uses such an MFP, the user inputs image data using, for example, the scanner function, performs image processing (such as collection) by inputting various instructions through an operation panel, and prints the results using the printer function. Such an MFP has many functions. In addition, optional functions to be introduced in accordance with a request by the user are prepared. Functions that are provided as standards, as opposed to the optional functions, are sometimes referred to as standard functions.
By way of example, such optional functions include: a duplex printing unit of forming image data on both sides of a sheet of recording paper; a large capacity paper feed tray enabling feeding of a large amount of recording paper; and a scanner high-compression unit of highly compressing image data read by the scanner function to reduce volume of data. The large capacity paper feed tray is provided as hardware, the duplex printing unit is provided as hardware and software, and the scanner high-compression unit may be provided as software or provided as software and hardware.
Software corresponding to the copy function, facsimile function, printer function and scanner function is introduced to an MFP. Further, after shipment of an MFP, a new application developed by the manufacturer of the MFP or a third vendor to the MFP can be introduced. Such an application or applications correspond to the optional functions implemented by software.
Therefore, MFPs of different types and even MFPs of the same type come to have different optional functions introduced thereto. As a result, a situation occurs in which a specific function can be executed by one MFP but cannot be executed by another MFP.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-301788 (hereinafter referred to as “'788 Reference”) discloses an electronic instrument system (image forming system), in which some functions to be executed by an image forming apparatus or the like are executed by an external device as a substitute connected through a network, whereby necessary and sufficient functions for the image forming apparatus can be attained and limited resources can be utilized effectively.
The system includes an electronic instrument (image forming apparatus) executing one or more prescribed functions by an application or applications, and a function providing device connected through a network to the electronic instrument. The electronic instrument has a function substituting section that transmits, if a function, not having a firmware component for execution thereof installed, is called by an application, function information necessary to execute the function to the external function providing device connected by the network, and receives the result of execution of the function; and the function providing device selects, based on the function information from the electronic instrument, a firmware component to be called, executes the function, and transmits the result of execution to the function substituting section of the electronic instrument.
In the system, if a function having a firmware component for execution installed is called by the application, the electronic instrument executes the function using the installed firmware component. On the other hand, if a function, a firmware component for execution of which is not installed, is called by the application, the electronic instrument transmits, using the function substituting section, the function information necessary for executing the function, to the function providing device through the network. Consequently, the function providing device executes the function based on the function information, and transmits the result of execution to the function substituting section through the network. In response, the electronic instrument outputs the result of execution of the function received by the function substituting section. Therefore, seemingly, the electronic instrument can execute all functions called by the application, while it is unnecessary to install all firmware components to execute all functions. For instance, for a function not frequently used, it is unnecessary to install a firmware component required to execute the function. Thus, occupation of system resources in the electronic component can be reduced, and hence, the problem of shortage of system resources can be solved.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-64420 (hereinafter referred to as “'420 Reference”) discloses an image forming apparatus in which application information as to whether an application introduced to an MFP can be installed or not is displayed on an operation panel.
The image forming apparatus includes an operation panel for displaying or inputting operation information. The image forming apparatus includes: an information acquisition unit for acquiring application information related to an application used in the image forming apparatus; a determining unit determining, based on the application information acquired by the information acquisition unit, whether or not the application can be installed in the image forming apparatus; and a display unit for displaying the application information acquired by the information acquisition unit or information related to the application information, on the operation panel.
In the image forming apparatus, information is displayed on the operation panel based on the application information. Therefore, the user can appropriately select an application to be installed or appropriately determine whether or not install is possible. Further, whether install is possible or not can be determined by the image forming apparatus, and only the installable applications are displayed. Therefore, the user can select only the installable applications.
Recent multifunction peripherals have a large number of functions to meet various and many demands of the users. As described above, some of the functions are prepared as optional functions, and may not be introduced to the MFP at the time of shipment. In such a case, even if an optional function that is related to a function often selected by the user and makes the selected function more convenient is prepared, it may be difficult for the user to come to know the function. For instance, though a catalog listing optional functions for an MFP is available, it is difficult for some user to know simply by looking through the catalog, which optional function should be introduced to make more convenient a function he/she often uses. If the number of optional functions increases, it becomes more difficult to find an optional function that makes more convenient the function the user often uses.
In this connection, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in '788 Reference, even an optional function not provided in the image forming apparatus used by the user can be executed by another image forming apparatus through the network, if the said another image forming apparatus connected to the network has the optional function. If the user does not know the optional function, there is no way to have the function executed by a substitute device. Particularly, even if there is an optional function related to a function often used by the user, execution by the substitute is impossible unless the user comes to know about the optional function. Thus, it follows that the user continues image forming process without using the optional function.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in '420 Reference merely determines whether or not an application not provided in the image forming apparatus used by the user can be introduced to the image forming apparatus. If the user does not know the optional function (realized by an application), introduction thereof is out of question. In the first place, the image forming apparatus according to '420 Reference can attain its effect only when the user is fully aware of the application which he/she wishes to introduce.
With the recent development of networks (the Internet), a so-called FSS (Field Support System) comes to be adopted in companies and offices, in which knowledge of technical or product specification information, customer information, and failure information are stored in a database system and utilized for supporting MFP users. Use of such a system is expected to improve business efficiency, to speed up responses to the clients, and to reduce cost. In an FSS for MFPs, a system allowing transmission of information related to states of multifunction peripherals to a customer center having the database system for customer and service management, or a system allowing changing setting of an MFP by remote control of the MFP from the customer center is established. In such a configuration, by accessing an MFP from, for example, a server in the customer center and changing settings of the MFP, trouble shooting is possible without dispatching service personnel.
When such a management server (FSS server described above) for remote-maintenance of image processing apparatuses is used, it is possible to know a function or functions used by many users, and to know an optional function or functions introduced to an MFP. It is often the case that image forming apparatuses belonging to the same segment (class (category) defined by the rate of output to standard recording paper such as A4-sized paper (image forming rate, output rate) have similar standard functions and have similar optional functions prepared therefor. In such a situation, when the management server described above is used, it is possible to know options that are introduced by many users and options that are not, among MFPs belonging to the same segment.
Though remote maintenance of image processing apparatuses as such has been known, consideration has not been made as to the relation between the collected information of MFPs and the optional functions.